


My Choice of Words

by rupphires



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupphires/pseuds/rupphires
Summary: It always bothered me how the conversation between Korra and Asami seemed like the most... emotionally void? Conversation that Korra had at the end of book 4. I also didn't like how unrealistic it was for Asami to be all content walking around when her dad just died, so this is just my self-indulgent take on Korra approaching Asami at the wedding instead.





	

Korra glowed. She felt loved, supported. To have that kind of trust and support from her friends, approval and optimism from her mentor. She knew things would continue to be challenging, but she would never have to face any of it alone.  
She scanned the crowd, looking for signs of red. She felt tired, like she wasn’t going to last at this party much longer, she wanted it to end on a good note. She couldn’t go home without saying goodnight at least.  
Asami stood by herself at the edge of the pond. Lights hung around her, glowing dimly, the sparkles in the fabric hanging off her shoulders sparkled. “Hey.” Asami turned around, almost startled that anyone had broken themselves away from the celebration.  
“Hey. Sorry, I just needed a break from the party, I’ll be back soon.”  
“Really? I’m about partied out.” Korra sat down on the edge of the wooden dock, her boots hanging above the water. Asami sat down beside her, visibly relieved that she didn’t have to go back.  
They were silent for a few moments, watching the moonlight dance on the water. “Everyone seems so happy to be here.” Asami’s voice was neutral, giving off little emotion.  
“I guess people wanted something good to come out of this.” Korra paused and both of them went simultaneously, “I give them a month” before laughing together. It felt natural. Korra loved making Asami laugh. She noticed how close their hands were, but didn’t move.  
“Hey Asami?”  
“Yeah?” Her hair fell over her shoulder, face illuminated by sky and lanterns.  
“I’m sorry about your dad.” Asami’s expression changed and she looked back out towards the water. “I wish he was here with us.”  
“Me too.” They were quiet for a moment, listening to the water and laughter from the party. “I wish a lot of things had been different.” Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and Korra moved her arm around Asami’s body. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I couldn’t imagine having lost you both on the same day.” Korra held Asami tighter.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Good.” Their words felt heavy. A promise. A commitment.  
“Do you remember what you said to me three years ago?” Korra moved her head back enough that she could look into Asami’s eyes. “If you need any help, anything.” Their fingers intertwined and she felt her own heart begin to race as they didn’t break eye contact. “I’m here for you.” Asami’s eyes shined, tears threatening to fall. “You’re not alone.”  
Asami buried her face in Korra’s shoulder, shoulders shaking. Korra had never seen Asami like this. Her friends were always offering Korra support, but how often did she return the favor? How often did they remind each other that they had each other’s backs? “You were always the one encouraging me, assuring me I was going to pull through all of this. I don’t know where I would be if it wasn’t for you. I’m glad I met you.”  
Asami had curled up, quiet. “I’m glad I met you, too,” she whispered. Her breathing returned to normal, and they both felt safe together, outside the party.  
They heard the whistle and cheering before they saw the burst of color explode across the sky. Fireworks. Asami was smiling and Korra followed. They both turned, sliding themselves on the dock so they could better see the show. She felt confident, a rise of adrenaline in her chest making her braver than she’d been in a while. What better chance to take a risk than now. “Y’know what?”  
“Hm?” Asami hummed, looking up at her.  
“We should go eat at that fancy restaurant you took Mako to so I can see what all the hype was about.”  
She smiled and laughed. “You’d hate it there. The food’s not even that good, it’s more for show. I know a better place. I’ll take you there.”  
“All right, it’s a date!” Korra’s heart felt like it was growing, threatening to pop out of her chest. She couldn’t even imagine how red her face would look if it wasn’t for the bursting blues and greens lighting up the sky. Her smile felt wide enough to break her face. Asami’s eyes sparkled, her smile excited and knowing.  
“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
